


Девушка-судьба

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hypnotism, Love Confessions, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Банальности путаются в голове, все такие неподходящие, все такие нелепые, беспомощные, как он сам перед ней, своей судьбой.





	

По возвращении из экспедиции Поккл представит Понзу семье, и выбор его наверняка одобрят. Ведь она вся такая медовая, запах ее греет душу так же, как вид, и даже голос ее сладок, бередяще, будоражаще душу сладок.

От него что-то перещелкивает в голове.

– Ты – лучше всех, – слабо, едва различимо выдыхает Поккл. Ожидаемо робкий, но неожиданно слабый. Он будто пьян, он будто одурманен, иначе бы он не торопился открыться, с чего бы ему, такому сдержанному, открывать сердце в не совсем подходящее время?

– Это правда, – раздается в ответ. – Но почему?

Почему?

Красивее всех, умнее, грациознее, сильнее, для Поккла – сильнее.

Банальности путаются в голове, все такие неподходящие, все такие нелепые, беспомощные, как он сам перед ней, своей судьбой.

– Потому, что я люблю тебя, – шепчет он, собирая всю принадлежащую ему решимость.

– Вот как... – она надолго умолкает. В гнетущей тишине сердце болезненно пульсирует в голове, которую почему-то вдруг охватывает почти морозный сквозняк, и бьет по нервам, распространяя мертвенную стылость до пальцев ног, до рук, почему-то бессильных подняться.

– Так, – с трудом выдыхает он. – Для меня любовь – тоже новое чувство, – добавляет Поккл, слабо, но с куражом. Он просто неловко молит ее не молчать, отвечать себе.

Вновь повисает пауза, сладкое марево плывет вокруг вместе с кучерявыми облаками, пышными, белыми, чуть отливающими солнечной желтизной. В небе целых два солнца – оба яркие, с темными донышками посередке.

Поккл взволнованно дышит, пока солнца и облака становятся все ближе к лицу.

– Расскажи мне, что такое любовь? – вкрадчиво просит Понзу, склоняясь так близко, что ее дыхание греет губы. И Покклу кажется теперь, что неба и солнц нет, а это у нее вдруг перекрашенные и взбитые в локоны волосы, злые кошачьи глаза и хищная, почти больная улыбка, полная острых рыбьих зубов.

Но такого быть не может. Кажется, он просто правда выпил чего-то для храбрости? 

Чего вот только?

Он медленно ведет языком по губам, и вправду собирая с них терпкий привкус спирта, а еще – формальдегида, в каком он сам часто сохранял препарированных животных.

Теперь ясно в чем дело, какой же он идиот!

– Сейчас, – он просит отсрочки этим словом, ведь язык почему-то холодеет во рту, становится непослушно-тяжелым, чужим.

Сейчас.

Он несколько раз приоткрывает и снова смежает губы.

Рыбьи зубы хищно дрожат, их густой частокол почему-то хранит за собой его молчание.

Сейчас тянется не очень-то долго, лишь пока он не платит за промедление.

Когда приходит расплата, голову больше не ведет опьянением – ее пронзает резкой, безудержной болью, от которой нет никакого спасения. Горячие слезы льются по лицу, мутят глаза, но Поккл замечает – у Понзу в руках зачем-то длинные спицы. Острия их концов серебристо блестят над глазами.

А потом алый закат заливает землю, струится через нездоровую голову, странно, но боль размывается, пропадает. Пропадает все вокруг, и только то, что где-то в мире, совсем рядом с ним Понзу, все еще наполняет жизнь смыслом.

– Я жду, – требует медовый голос. Когда не видишь рыбьих зубов, говорить проще. Нежные пальцы растирают у глаз что-то горячее, теперь не слезы.

Поккл начинает сбивчиво, едва слышно шелестеть губами в признаниях.

Запах меда тает, перебитый металлическим духом крови.


End file.
